


Assessment

by fluffybun



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybun/pseuds/fluffybun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yankumi ends up meeting her future female students in a dark alley and of course, saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assessment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryfkah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/gifts).



> I hope you like this :) Thank you for the great prompt of Yankumi meeting delinquent girls :) Manga-based.
> 
> References to the 2008 and 2009 special chapters of Gokusen in this fic.
> 
> Rated T for rough language.

It was not a good day to try to go straight, Kasanoda Ayaka thought as she leaned over her fallen friend Kibayashi Kaori. Maybe Kaori and she shouldn't have decided to live on the staight and narrow by actually planning to go to school, even if it was a shitty school for delinquents like Shirokin Gakuen. But since their parents wanted them to graduate, it probably wasn't the right thing to do to get in a fight just two days before the first day of classes. Ayaka hoped Kaori didn't have much injuries; it would be hard to explain to the school that a rival girl gang had caught up with them and wanted revenge or something just before classes started.

 _Well, they knew we were delinquents and accepted us anyway when no other coed or girls' school would so don't be choosy,_ she thought as she stared down the members of the rival gang. Dodging was all well and good but it would only get her knocked out eventually like Kaori was now, but she really couldn't pull any punches now after Shirokin had accepted them and all even after what had happened at Midoriyama Gakuen...

"You're not even fighting back, Ayaka of the Lady Wolves! What kind of gang member are you, bitch? And Kaori goin' down so easily, it's a shame when before she could take on five girls at one time! Maybe your old friends would put up a better fight! We'll go and find them after we're done with you two!"

"I told you, we're not with them anymore. If your problem is with me and Kaori, you fight us. We aren't with that group anymore, Keita, I told you a thousand times already" said Ayaka.

"Ah, I heard. It's because you're going to go to school now, right?" The girl mocked before punching her in the jaw. "You're going to seriously sit down for buck all eight hours and do your times tables and shit? And for three years? You, the second-in-command of the Lady Wolves? Don't make me laugh."

"Shut up, bitch" said Ayaka. "I don't have to explain anything to you; you never were able to beat me in a fair fight."

"Fair's over, Ayaka" said the girl. "Just one of you now and there are ten of us. And Kaori looks down for the count anyway. But it'd be easier to hurt you through Kaori, huh..." A knife glinted in the periphery; Ayaka stiffened.

 _Screw this,_  Ayaka thought as she quickly dodged a punch and hovered protectively over Kaori, _While I don't want to fight, I dont' exactly want Kaori and I to die before we can even get to Shirokin! I should just punch her-_

"Ten against two is pretty dirty, don't you think?" The girls turned to see a black haired woman with pigtails and wearing a plain t-shirt and shorts and sneakers, her glasses slightly askew.

"Stay out of this, old hag, it doesn't concern you" said one girl rudely.

Ayaka, already bleeding from her mouth and nose, was about to say the same thing when the person suddenly took off her glasses. "But it does," she said,glancing at... was she looking at Kaori and her, Ayaka wondered, "because those two are going to be my students in about..." she paused, "thirty-six hours."

The girl laughed. "A teacher? That's dirty, Ayaka, bringing a teacher into this! You squealed, didn't you? Why else would your teacher be here at this time of night?"

Ayaka blinked as she took in the slight form of the now revealed Shirokin Gakuen teacher. She didn't look at all like anything. "I don't even know her! Lady, nice and all of you to come but get out of here!"

The woman just cracked her shoulders before transfixing the rival gang with a glare. "I won't have you hurting my dear students right before the first day of classes. Besides," she said, "don't you know better than to have a gang war on Tenkai-kumi's property? Even my delinquent students know that's stupid. If Uncle Tenkai knew that a girl gang was beating up two young girls on his territory..."

 _Strange that a teacher was mentioning a yakuza group and its leader so familiarly,_ Ayaka thought. Shirokin teachers were weird.

"'Sides, Teach, with all due respect, we don't talk with words here but with our fists, don't we, Ayaka?"

"That's fine," said the teacher firmly. "Then I'll have to talk to you in a way you can understand," she said before she pulled off her glasses.

***

"We're going to have two female students this school year, Yamaguchi-sensei" the principal had told her, handing her the filled application forms.

"Okay." Yamaguchi nodded, hoping that the students wouldn't go wild over these two. They were pretty, she noted. Might cause some fights to break out, especially if they wore the skirts at the length the principal wanted in his proposed school uniform.

"I've placed them both in your class, if you don't mind."

"Ehh? I don't mind, but-" Fujiyama probably would be able to deal with female students better...

"They're both from Midoriyama Gakuen; they had to transfer because of some problems - they were protecting one of their fellow classmates from a rival gang in their school but because of their fighting causing extensive damage to school property, they were asked to transfer. The principal told me they are members of a gang of delinquent girls, the Lady Wolves, if I remember right, but he assured me that the two swore they would leave the gang before starting here. But for all that they were in a gang, they respect their parents enough that they wanted to start over at a new school and chose us. They really want to finish high school for their parents."

Ah, Kumiko thought, that would explain why the girls weren't placed in Fujiyama's class. _Their hearts seemed in the right place, though, protecting others and wanting to make their parents happy even though they were delinquents._

"I'll do my best, Principal." She looked at the papers. _Kasanoda Ayaka and Kibayashi Kaori, huh? She'd look out for them. At least they seemed tough enough to go to Shirokin._

The old man smiled at her. "I know you will, Yamaguchi-sensei."

***

"Are you some kind of wandering Chun-Li or something?" said Ayaka dazedly, not believing her eyes as the supposed teacher knelt down to press a handkerchief to her bleeding forehead. She thought she was good at fighting and all, why she had been the second-in-command at the Lady Wolves before she had left with Kaori, but this person had knocked out ten of the Foxes' best fighters, armed with iron pipes and knives no less, in about five minutes with well-placed dodges that caused them to knock each other out, and a well-placed hit to a stubborn one with a knife that had attempted to cut Kaori's throat. Admittedly Keita's gang wasn't particularly good with fighting, which was why they carried knives and pipes and shit, but still.

"I'm going to be your homeroom teacher," said the woman firmly. "Kasanoda Ayaka, right? And this is Kibayashi Kaori, the other girl going to start at Shirokin Gakuen in two days. We should get her looked at, you know. There's a clinic nearby..."

"We can't go there, they'd ask questions and the cops would-" She didn't want to make her mother worry anymore, so she wouldn't let the cops find out about this. And Kaori's mother, already ill with the flu, would only faint if she heard what Kaori and she had gotten up to in the last hour.

"They won't talk," said the woman. "Trust me. Besides, I'm going to be your homeroom teacher, so I don't want the coppers to find out that you were fighting either."

"Yeah, about that" said Ayaka, watching the woman pick up Kaori easily and carry her on her back. "Are you really going to be our teacher in Shirokin?" Were all teachers at that delinquent school as strong as her? Maybe it was some weird requirement or something.

"Yeah, since I'm one of the few female teachers." Not to mention most of the other male teachers hardly knew how to treat a girl right in any way, much less a female student. It was good to see that the two were clearly strong in their own way, not fighting back since they didn't want to get in trouble. "You don't fight with knives or pipes, do you?"

"No, that's unfair" said Ayaka automatically. "We have honor, you know, Kaori and I, even if we're delinquents. We only fight with fists and legs. Learned with a bat and all at first, especially if the odds are really bad, but fists are better."

"Ah, I'm Yamaguchi Kumiko" said the woman off-handedly, nodding. "That's a good attitude to have."

"Really? Aren't you going to tell me not to get in fights or something? Since you're a teach and all?" _Then again, not all teachers would fight delinquents on her off time so clearly this woman was odd..._

Yamaguchi-sensei grinned back at her. "All the students in Shirokin pretty much get into fights all the time, but as long as it's fair and not sashigoro, a good fight works out all the anger in one's system."

"Sashigoro? That's an odd word for a teach to know. You probably know how to fight against knives or something with your skills and all."

Yamaguchi-sensei just continued to grin. "You're the first kid I know who actually knows that term. Not bad, kid."

Ayaka felt that she was going to be surprised by this odd teacher every day of school at Shirokin Gakuen.

Well, at least it won't be boring, she thought as she looked at Kaori fondly. It can't be too bad, trying to be as straight as possible if this was her teacher.

***

"How did you get into a fight and on Tenkai-kumi property, no less? No, I'm not surprised at all" said Sawada wryly the next day, coming over with some pastries for the Kurodas ostensibly but clearly to check on her. Kyou-san probably squealed about the fight, Kumiko thought darkly, he raised up enough of a fuss when he heard that she had gotten injured fighting girls 'of all things'. It wasn't like there weren't girls who could beat yakuza men in a fair or unfair fight.  _Sawada would say that I'm the only girl who could, though._ But from what she saw of Kibayashi Kaori and Kasanoda Ayaka's skills last night, those two hadn't been bad at all, at least with their dodging skills. And it took guts to accept a beating from ten people, no matter what gender was involved.

"You'd be surprised," Kumiko said. "I met some of my future female students there, being beaten up by some girl gang with pipes and knives and shit."

"I thought you didn't hit girls," said Sawada. 

"I don't," she said, "but that time I made an exception since they were hurting my students with knives. At least I got them out of there without too much injuries, though one of the girls had a slight concussion."

"Well, you'll whip them in shape" said Sawada calmly, sitting down next to her. "Like you did us."

"Yeah," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "They're good kids, like you guys were, Sawada."

"Yeah," Sawada said softly. _And you were the best teacher for the kinds of guys we were then, and the kinds of girl students you'll have now at Shirokin._ She wouldn't really know what to do with typical girls from Elize anyway, not that those would last at Shirokin...

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wondering about how Shirokin would be with female students - if they are few, would they be placed in one class or divided up? (I feel the other classes "deprived" of girls would complain. But they'd probably be placed under Yankumi and Fujiyama.) And the girls themselves might be harassed for dates and stuff, especially if they had short skirts like the principal wanted? This came from the idea that any girl who went to Shirokin would be a delinquent of sorts also (how else would they survive?).
> 
> ryfkah, I'm really sorry - I tried my best but I couldn't get a copy of Kamikaze Girls :( these two OCs are slightly based on Yandere Kanojo and Shisen Doumei Cross delinquents (the two manga I've read with female delinquents). Do want to watch it though, it sounds really cool :)


End file.
